Vermelho de Paz
by Elizia Kiyamada
Summary: Conta a história de um soldado nazista e um judeu, na época da segunda guerra. Yaoi lemon. Aldebaran x Mu.UA
1. Situação histórica

Vermelho de paz

**Contém yaoi(relacionamento homossexual masculino)**

**Vermelho de paz**

_Situação histórica_

Dezoito anos. O que são dezoito anos? Uma vida? Permissão para dirigir? Para assumir os erros?

Em época de paz, talvez. Mas, no meio dessa miséria, desse sofrimento, dessas... Guerras iminentes, é época de lutar. Por um ideal, talvez. Por um mundo melhor, quem sabe? Para salvar a pele, com certeza.

Em 1918, com o fim da Primeira Guerra mundial, quando o Kaiser abdicou, a Alemanha foi subjugada pela França, Inglaterra e os EUA. Tratado de Versalhes. Três palavrinhas que significaram a destruição completa da economia alemã, a fome de seu povo e uma revolta surda. Revolta que ganhou a voz de Adolf Hitler.

Empolgado e carismático, o ditador chegou ao poder em 1932, como chanceler e, em 1934, tornou-se Führer, chefe supremo da Alemanha.


	2. Soldadinhos de chumbo

Soldadinhos de chumbo

_Soldadinhos de chumbo_

-Estou pronto, minha mãe.

-Mas você ficou lindo com esse uniforme!

Sorriu. A senhora aproximou-se dele e passou-lhe a mão no rosto, num gesto de ternura.

-Já vou. Não quero chegar atrasado.

Ela ainda o deteve, passando a mão pelos longos cabelos sedosos do filho:

-Vai ter que cortar, né?

-Ah, vou.

-Não vai sentir falta?

-Vou, mas é por uma boa causa. E vou morrer de saudades da senhora – beijando o rosto da genitora.

-Eu também, meu anjo.

Saiu. Pela primeira vez, ia deixar o carinho do lar, ir para longe, talvez para sempre. "Por uma boa causa." Juntar-se ao exército, aos nazistas, ao Führer. Valia tudo para acabar com os judeus, devolver o orgulho à Alemanha, a pureza da raça ariana. Um colega o saudou:

-Heil!

Respondeu ao cumprimento, erguendo o braço, com convicção, embora triste, a mãe ficaria sozinha. Suspirou. Tinha que ir até o fim.

O general olhou-o de alto a baixo, os olhos extraordinariamente azuis, o cabelo liso, loiro, escorrido, a pele alva, as mãos suaves, o rosto imberbe, quase infantil.

-Quantos anos você tem?

-Dezoito.

-Qual o seu nome?

-Mu .

-Quem é seu pai?

Disse o nome, que ouvira milhares de vezes da mãe. O superior sorriu:

-Eu o conheci. Lutou bravamente. Como um homem. Morreu feito um herói.

-Mas morreu – replicou sem emoção.

-Você não chegou a conhecê-lo, chegou?

-Não.

-Que pena. Era um grande cara.

Um grande cara. Um herói. Um marido exemplar. Só ouvira elogios ao seu progenitor. Mas que merda, ele não queria isso. Queria um pai. E só.

Foi respondido o questionário de praxe. Depois:

-É na sala do lado, agora, não?

-Não. Não quero que toquem no seu cabelo.

-O quê?

-Deixe comprido. Está lindo.

-Está me dispensando?

-Não. Esconda o cabelo no capacete. Mas não corte.

Aquele cara só podia estar doido. Fora ali para lutar contra os judeus, os comunistas, os liberais e ele falava em cuidar do cabelo?!

-Mas, senhor...

-Obedeça!

Mu prendeu os longos fios com cuidado, sob a proteção. Vendo assim, parecia ter raspado mesmo.

Durante o treinamento, o general tinha o costume de fazer Mu soltar o cabelo e ficar acariciando-lhe os fios – mas só os fios – repetindo um nome de mulher que tinha o dom de fazer adormecer o jovem recruta.

Depois de seis meses, a tropa já estava pronta para entrar em ação. Ou seja, perseguir judeus, comunistas, liberais, criminosos políticos, entre outros.

-Não agüento mais isso – confessou um colega.

-Mas é nossa missão!

-Eu sei. Só que odeio matar, matar e matar. Não podíamos apenas expulsá-los?

-Não! Temos que purificar o mundo todo!

-Olha, Mu, eu sei. Mas não podíamos, sei lá, isolar os judeus numa ilha longínqua?

-Não! Temos que matar todos! – e fez um gesto impaciente. Onde já se viu ter piedade daqueles vagabundos?

Atacaram um gueto.

-Matem todos! - gritava o comandante, bêbado do orgulho ariano.

Um grupo fugiu. Alguns soldados, Mu entre eles, seguiram-nos. Os judeus foram-se dispersando, até que o jovem viu-se sozinho com um semita, que era alto como um poste e largo como um tanque de guerra.

Apontou a arma:

-Renda-se!

-Jamais! Prefiro morrer!

O ariano mirou na cabeça do outro. Não desperdiçaria balas.

Disparou e desmaiou.

Continua...

_O que será que vai acontecer com Mu? Ele vai acertar? Ou o judeu vai matá-lo?_

_Mandem reviews se quiserem saber como termina!_


	3. We all fall to down

We all fall to down, like toy soldiers

**We all fall to down, like toy soldiers**

_Nós todos caímos, como soldados de brinquedo_

Eminem, Like toy soldiers

Acordou ouvindo vozes desconhecidas. Descobriu estar amarrado e amordaçado.

-Tem certeza que este menino é do exército? – perguntou uma estridente voz feminina.

-Tenho, você não viu o uniforme?

-E aquele cabelão?

-Eu sei lá. Mas ele já acordou – era o judeu no qual atirara.

-Mmmf!

-Isso, bonitinho. Mas você é meu refém, tá?

-Mmmmf?!

- Que maldade, Aldebaran. Solte o menino.

-Maldade? Maldade é atirar em mim. Tudo bem que não acertou, mas a intenção é o que conta.

-Atirou em você! É só uma criança!

-É um soldado! Cachorrinho daquele ditadorzinho vagabundo.

-MMMmF! – o ariano debatia-se, sem conseguir se soltar.

-Está bravo, Mu? Sentindo-se humilhado? Impotente? É pra ter uma idéia do que vocês fizeram conosco!

-Mmm! – arregalou os olhos, surpreso. Aquele judeu iria matá-lo?

-Como sei o seu nome? Está escrito na farda. Sra. Anne! Vou tirar a mordaça dele.

-Boa! Como será a voz?

-Quer apostar?

-Quero! Quem perder lava a louça!

-Fechado. Eu acho que ele tem uma voz feminina.

-Essas coisas enganam. Capaz de ele ter uma voz mais grossa que a sua.

-Vamos ver – e puxou a fita adesiva com força. Apesar da dor, Mu não reclamou. Não iria falar, para não dar-lhes esse prazer.

-Garoto corajoso – comentou a mulher.

-É, mas não falou. Vamos, diga alguma coisa.

Nada.

-Fala, que droga!

Silêncio.

-Talvez ele não saiba falar.

-Sabe, sim. Mandou eu me render antes de atirar em mim.

-Então já ouviu a voz dele! Roubou! Vai lavar a louça!

Aldebaran resmungou alguma coisa ininteligível e deu um tapa numa das faces do ariano:

-Fala, seu soldadinho de quinta!

Mu, ainda calado, olhou-o com raiva.

-Fazendo onda, hein?

-Aldebaran!

-Fala, porra!

"Ele é muito mais forte que eu... vai me matar... mas não! Eu não me rebaixo para um simples judeu!"

-Talvez ele tenha emudecido de medo – a senhora segurou-lhe o rosto com os dedos morenos e enrugados.

-É – disse Aldebaran com desprezo. – só é corajoso com uma arma na mão.

Ela tomou a mãozinha branca entre as suas:

-Mãos tão delicadas... Não ficam bem no exército. Imagino o quanto deve ter sofrido... - Olhando-o enternecida. De repente, o jovem ariano sentiu-se amado. Lembrou-se da mãe. Como estaria ela? – Tem fome?

A resposta foi um gesto positivo.

-Vai dar comida pra esse nazista? - perguntou o judeu, nervoso.

Nazista. Verdade. Não podia aceitar comida de judeus. Tentou-se soltar. Em vão.

-Por que ainda reage? Não vai conseguir se livrar das amarras nunca.

- Não podem me manter preso! Pela primeira vez falou, sua voz não era muito grave nem aguda demais, era suave e agradável, quase doce.

-E por que não?

- Eu sou superior a vocês!

Aldebaran deu uma gargalhada cínica:

-Será? Eu peguei a sua arma. Vamos ver se sou melhor no gatilho que você?

Mu sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha.

-Não vai matá-lo!- berrou a mulher, assustada.

-Por que não? Eles mataram todo o nosso povo!

-Se você matá-lo, vai se igualar a eles!

-Grande coisa!

-Eu não vou deixar! É só uma criança! Não tem culpa!

- Não tem culpa?! Não tem culpa?! Ele acabou de dizer que é superior a nós!

-Meu anjo – disse a mulher, virando-se para Mu – que ano você nasceu?

-Mil... 1918.

-Está vendo? Ele nasceu na guerra, viveu o resto dela e você quer que pense como?!

O semita olhou raivoso para o jovem soldado:

-Que seja!

Saiu, deixando os dois sozinhos.

-Vou trazer algo para você comer.

Retirou-se também, voltando em seguida com uma fatia de pão, que o ariano comeu suavemente, recebendo na boca.

-O... Obrigado...

A mulher sorriu, vendo o rostinho mimoso corar de dúvida. Pensava se devia aceitar favores de judeus ou continuar se debatendo. Se bem que a segunda opção era inútil.

Passou o tempo e Mu ali, preso, recebendo comida da mulher, por quem se afeiçoara aos poucos e que insistia para Aldebaran soltá-lo.

O judeu ainda não simpatizara com o ariano, por este não cansar de afirmar sua condição de superioridade.

-Agora chega – disse o semita. – Vamos resolver isso de uma vez.

-??

-A dona Anne solta você. Se eu conseguir te pegar, você cala a boca desse negócio de superioridade. Se conseguir fugir, está livre. Combinado?

O nazista, convencido da sua condição de "raça pura", "ariano", "superior", concordou.

Foi solto. Conseguiu fugir. Por pouco tempo. Aldebaran o agarrou logo e foi inútil resistir. Depois de QUARENTA MINUTOS de luta vã, Mu rendeu-se, exausto e derrotado.

-Deu? Perguntou o semita.

-Co... Como você é forte...

Achando que o rapaz nos seus braços não tinha mais força para fugir, o judeu o depositou numa cadeira:

-Eu te machuquei?

-Nã... Não. Mas você tinha razão. Eu não sou superior a você.

-É igual a mim.

-Não. Você é mais forte.

-E você é bonito. Eu não.

Mu sorriu. Bonito.

-Quer ir embora? Eu deixo.

O nazista (será?) não respondeu de pronto. Falou depois, com o olhar perdido no nada:

-Não posso.

-??

-Eles devem achar que desertei ou morri. Não posso voltar. Senão, terei que entregar vocês ou eles me matarão. E tenho uma dívida de gratidão com vocês.

-Dívida de gratidão? Você ficou um tempão preso, vivendo pior que nós...

-Não me quer aqui?

-Se quiser ser o mesmo metido de antes...

Mu riu:

-Prometo ser bonzinho...

E realmente. O ariano era uma pessoa fácil de conviver, sempre alegre e prestativo. Era ele quem comprava os mantimentos, camuflado pelos longos cabelos – ninguém imaginaria que saíra do exército havia pouco –e pela ascendência alemã pura.

-Mu!

O ex-soldado virou-se, pois limpava os móveis:

-O que foi, Aldebaran?

O semita tinha lágrimas nos olhos:

-Pegaram a Sra. Anne... E a mataram!

-Não é possível! Ela estava aqui, comigo, ainda pouco!

-Eu disse pra ela não sair, mas ela saiu!

-Eu não acredito!

-Acha que eu brincaria com uma coisa dessas?!

Os dois alterados, quase gritavam. Aldebaran desabou numa cadeira, chorando e soluçando. O ariano sentou-se no colo dele, enxugando-lhe as lágrimas com as mãos brancas. Abriu a boca para falar, mas não saiu nada. O que dizer? Nunca perdera ninguém, único parente que tivera foi sua mãe. Chorou também, a Sra. Anne era uma pessoa muito especial.

E no próximo capítulo... Surpresa!

Só vou divulgar uma frase:

"D. Anne acabara de morrer e já fazia um milagre?"

Deixem reviews se quiserem saber _**qual**_ é esse milagre!


	4. Eu mudo pra você

Tudo por você

**Tudo por você**

**Guerras pra depois**

**Eu mudo pra você**

**O mundo pra nós dois**

_(Liberdade/ Guerra Fria, RPM)._

Fizeram um enterro simbólico à judaica.

Mu estava sentado numa cadeira, olhando as próprias mãos, quando Aldebaran lhe disse:

-Vai embora.

Ergueu a cabeça rapidamente, entre surpreso e assustado:

-Por quê?

-Você já sofreu demais aqui, sem motivos. Volta pra sua mãe ariana, pro seu mundinho perfeito, volta.

Perdeu a fala por instantes. O judeu ameaçava retirar-se.

-E você?- foi uma indagação débil, o último pedido de socorro de alguém que desfalece.

-Vou pra França. Nada mais me retém aqui. Minha única família acaba de morrer e eu estou sozinho.

-E eu?

-Você é livre. Faça o que quiser. Volte pra sua mãe, ela só tem a você.

-Eu não sou livre - disse num fio de voz.

-O que quer dizer? Você é ariano puro, ninguém vai te perseguir.

-Por que fala assim comigo? – a voz alterada, as lágrimas doloridas escorriam desesperadamente. – Acha que, depois de todo esse tempo, pode simplesmente falar assim comigo?! Eu não sou um desconhecido, Aldebaran! Ou não somos amigos?!

-Mas...

-Mas nada, me deixa falar! Eu reconheço que fui um merda no início, arrogante, prepotente, intransigente, tudo isso e mais um pouco, mas, droga, eu mudei! Mudei porque você me mostrou o outro lado, mudei por você! E agora você pensa que pode simplesmente dizer, "estou sozinho, faça o que quiser da sua vida"? Não! Eu não posso fazer o que quiser com minha vida, VOCÊ faz parte dela! E não posso fazer nada com meu coração, porque você é dono dele!

O semita abriu a boca, assustado com aquela verborréia, aquela cascata de lágrimas, aquele desespero insano de botar tudo pra fora.

Mu tapou os lábios com as mãos: falara demais.

-Mu... - balbuciou o outro quando conseguiu se recuperar do choque. – O que você quis dizer com isso?

Nada mais fazia sentido para o ariano, podia morrer, ser odiado, rechaçado, torturado. Se Aldebaran não o queria, sua vida não valia mais nada.

-Que... Eu te amo.

Um novo choque. Então Mu o amava? Não era possível!E aquelas lágrimas? Seria verdade? D. Anne acabara de morrer e já fazia um milagre?

Aldebaran ficou ali paralisado, metade dele dizia para tomar o ariano nos braços e beijá-lo e dizer que também o amava. Metade lembrava que o ser adorado era homem e um nazista vagabundo.

Mu aproximou-se dele, e, ficando na ponta dos pés, beijou-lhe de leve os lábios, mas tão suavemente que mal os encostou.

-Eu já vou embora – anunciou com lágrimas nos olhos azuis. – Viver o meu mundinho perfeito... Só que sem você – retirou-se, sentou-se no chão de outro cômodo e começou a chorar convulsivamente.

-Mu? – o semita aproximou-se inseguro. Nesse momento, o ariano não sabia dizer quanto tempo ficara ali, chorando desesperado.

-Pode ir – disse entre soluços. – não quero sua piedade.

-Eu também te amo.

-?

Ergueu o ex-soldado e beijou-lhe os lábios primeiro com doçura, depois com paixão. Sua língua não encontrou resistência, só uma passividade doce, uma entrega total e absoluta. O coração disparou de desejo. Devorou a boca rosada quase com fúria. Quando o ar começou a lhe faltar afastou-se um pouco, mas não o suficiente para deixar de sentir a respiração ciciante do amado.

-Alde... baran...

-Você me aceita? Ou melhor, me perdoa?

-Perdoar? Eu te amo! – e, completamente apaixonado, abraçou o pescoço do semita.

Beijaram-se novamente, as línguas se buscavam desesperadamente, num ritual insano de possuir o outro.

O mais alto pousou Mu no chão, sem parar de beijá-lo, de modo que o ex-soldado precisava ficar na ponta dos pés, ao mesmo tempo que as mãos morenas desciam pelo corpo menor, que gemeu baixinho.

-Mu – pediu o judeu, excitado –, faz amor comigo?

O ariano estremeceu de medo, desejo, vergonha e paixão:

-Só se você me fizer seu...

-Eu vou fazer – disse o semita, beijando o pescoço do amante. – Fazer de você o homem mais feliz do mundo.

Beijando e acariciando o companheiro, Aldebaran o levou para a cama, deitou-o nela com cuidado, principiou a tirar-lhe a camisa, beijando o umbigo, as costelas, os mamilos,as espáduas, os ombros, até ver o torso branco nu.

-Você é tão lindo...

Mu avermelhou completamente.

-E eu amo você demais – beijando-lhe a boca com fome, descendo com beijos até o pescoço, o peito, chupou os mamilos, lambeu a barriga, ao som de gemidos suaves de prazer e entrega, sentindo os dedos finos afagarem-lhe a cabeça, os cabelos.

Ao principiar a retirada das calças do parceiro, Aldebaran olhou para cima, e viu que ele sorria. Beijou-o novamente e começou a descer a peça de roupa repetindo o que fizera com a camisa: retirar devagar, beijando cada parte descoberta, ouvindo os gemidos ritmados de deleite.

Parou ao vê-lo coberto apenas com a parte íntima. Mu se aproximou e tirou-lhe a camiseta, beijando-lhe o peito, se oferecendo com gestos lânguidos, esfregando-se nele sedutoramente.

O semita deitou o outro de novo. Com um gesto, deixou-o nu. Aproximou a cabeça da ereção do parceiro, lambeu a ponta, ouvindo um gemido mais alto. Passou a língua por toda a extensão, escutou quase um grito.

Abocanhou de uma vez e um berro se fez presente. Enquanto Aldebaran subia e descia os lábios pela carne rígida, Mu gritava, gemia desesperadamente o nome do parceiro, com o corpo arqueado para trás, já completamente fora de si.

Até que, numa última exclamação de deleite, jogou todo o seu sêmen na garganta do amado.

-Ahhh...

Aldebaran beijou-o na boca, dividindo o sabor do prazer do ariano.

-Então? Fui bem?

Mu sorriu com malícia. Deitou o outro na cama e anunciou:

-Agora é minha vez.

O semita não entendeu, mas decidiu esperar pra ver. O ex-nazista sentou-se sobre ele, de modo que suas nádegas nuas roçassem sobre o pênis ainda coberto do homem maior. Ouviu um gemido rouco. Avançou-lhe no pescoço, mordendo, chupando, lambendo, uma das mãos trabalhava num mamilo, a boca desceu, alcançando o outro.

Esfregou a bunda na ereção do outro, louco para ser possuído.

Irritado com a demora (não que não gostasse), Aldebaran jogou-o de lado na cama, com uma mão segurou-lhe os pulsos, com a outra tirou as próprias calças, e abriu as pernas brancas do amado.

-Agora vou te ensinar a não brincar comigo...

Os olhos de Mu brilhavam de luxúria:

-Vem... Ensina...

Louco de desejo, Aldebaran colocou-se todo de uma vez, ouvindo um grito desesperado.

-Mu? – preocupou-se ao ver a expressão de dor do companheiro e as lágrimas nos cantos dos olhos dele.

-Tá doendo – balbuciou.

-Muito?

-Muito! Você é enorme!

Aldebaran sorriu por dentro. Enorme.

-É engraçado no dos outros, né?

-Não é isso, amor – dando-lhe um beijinho na face. – Achei engraçadinho você dizendo que eu sou enorme.

O ariano sorriu também.

-Po... Posso me mexer?

-Vai devagar...

Começou a entrar e sair lentamente, com dificuldade.

-Você é tão apertadinho...

Mu respirava fundo, buscando relaxar. Ainda doía, e muito. Tentou sorrir:

-I... isso é bom?

-É... Muito bom. Chega a doer, de tão apertado.

-Não é nem sombra do que dói em mim...

-Então eu vou parar.

-Não! Fica!

-Mas...

-Continua...

Aldebaran obedeceu, observando, temeroso, o parceiro, que começava a mostrar sinais de deleite aos poucos, até que, por descuido, tocou-o bem fundo, ouvindo-o gemer mais alto quase instantaneamente.

-Mu?

-Anh... Foi bom agora... Mais fundo...

Colocou bem fundo outra vez, ouvindo um grito lancinante. O ritmo aumentou gradativamente conforme Mu pedia em meio a palavras desconexas, urros animalescos e o nome do amante.

-Ah... Ah... Aldebaran! Ahn!...

Começou a manipular o sexo daquele que possuía, até ouvi-lo berrar seu nome com mais força e se derramar em gozo outra vez, contraindo o buraquinho já estreito.

Enfiou-se com mais força várias vezes, contra a tendência de ser expulso, até gozar, aquecendo e inundando o corpo do parceiro exausto.

Deu uma pausa para normalizar a respiração e depois perguntou:

-Como foi?

-Eu... te amo.

-Está doendo muito?

-Sim, mas, quer saber de uma coisa? Valeu a pena.

-Mas se você se machucou...

Mu beijou o amante:

-Olha, não faz onda. Eu gostei muito e outro dia vamos fazer de novo.

-Safadinho!

O ariano ronronou de prazer e se deitou no peito do homem que o amara:

-Agora eu quero dormir de verdade...

Adormeceu embalado pelo tórax que subia e descia, devido à respiração.

--x--x--

Finalmente o lemon! Ah, e se não mandarem reviews, vão ficar sem saber o final!


	5. Eu já servi à pátria amada

_Depois de quase um ano, finalmente atualizo essa fic (hinos de aleluia ao fundo). Ultimamente estou meio desinteressada de Saint Seiya, agradeçam à Felisbela que me deu um xingo u.u _

_Ah! O Mu e o Aldebaran não me pertencem, e sim ao Kurumada – esteja ele onde estiver!_

_Esse capítulo contém lemon (sexo)_

"**Papai, não quero provar nada, eu já servi à pátria amada**

**E todo mundo cobra minha luz"**

_Raul Seixas, Cowboy Fora-da-lei_

Por quatro dias eles viveram num conto de fadas: risos, carinhos, amor, brincadeiras, demonstrações de afeto...

Foi no quinto dia, na frente de uma bandeja de café da manhã, que Aldebaran disse ao Mu:

-Sabe, estou me sentindo um pouco culpado.

-Arrependeu-se de mim? – fazendo beicinho.

-Não, de jeito nenhum! É que o mundo tá acabando lá fora, D. Anne morreu não faz bem cinco dias e nós dois vivendo um sonho.

-Pois estão sendo os melhores dias da minha vida. Nunca me senti tão bem, tão feliz.

O judeu sabia que o amado crescera no meio da miséria, sem pai e sem irmãos. Já aquele, graças ao tino comercial típico dos semitas, o pai negociante e esperto, fizera uma fortuna considerável, que gastava agora.

-Eu também, Mu, eu também. Mas estamos escondidos, apenas gastando o dinheiro que eu tenho. Uma hora vai acabar.

-Dinheiro não importa. Importa você.

-Eu sei que não, amor. Mas não conseguiremos viver sem dinheiro.

Mu o beijou:

-A minha vida inteira vivi sem dinheiro e, agora que eu tenho seu amor, não preciso de mais nada.

-Vai comer o quê, anjo?

- Eu, não sei. Mas você... – Aproximando seu corpo do amado.

Aldebaran riu:

-Você está se saindo um pervertido de primeira.

-Mmmm. E o que pretende fazer?

-Com essa perversão? Curar você rapidinho... – passando as mãos pela cintura delgada do ariano, que mordeu os lábios:

-Me refiro ao dinheiro.

-Ah. Eu quero ir pra França.

-E eu? – perguntou com voz chorosa.

-Você vai junto, claro!

Mu beijou-lhe os lábios:

-Como sua mulher?

-Como meu homem. Todo meu.

O ex-nazista gemeu alto, excitado:

-Então me faz seu. Agora.

Aldebaran colocou a bandeja de lado e puxou Mu para a cama, levantando-lhe a camiseta – o safado não tinha nada por baixo! - , brincando com a parte interna da coxa, o sexo e o ânus, ouvindo-o gemer mais alto a cada instante.

-Está gostando, não?

Mu não conseguia responder, só gemia e abria mais as pernas, enquanto os dedos atrevidos caminhavam pela sua intimidade, entrando no buraquinho ansioso, mexendo com o sexo duro.

-Você quer que eu te faça meu, não?

Mu o olhou, súplice, mas não conseguiu dizer ou fazer nada. Aldebaran abriu as calças e as tirou.

-Vou devagar. Calma – disse e cumpriu.

O ariano fazia caretas de dor e prazer, enlaçou com as pernas a cintura do amado.

-Tá doendo muito? – indagou o judeu e viu o parceiro fazer um gesto positivo. – Posso parar.

-Não! Continua...

Aldebaran prosseguiu com a penetração e um grito de Mu anunciou que chegara ao limite. Parou, esperando o menino se acostumar. O ariano arfava, gemia, corado como um fruto maduro, o coração batendo convulsivo, os lábios sedentos:

-Me beija.

O semita obedeceu, devorando calmamente os lábios que se ofereciam impacientes. Começou a se mover num ritmo lento e que, conforme Mu pedia, foi se tornando frenético, até gozarem juntos.

Desabaram ambos sobre a cama, o ariano foi aconchegado ao peito do outro. Assim que normalizaram as respirações ofegantes, Aldebaran beijou o parceiro:

-Apaguei o seu fogo?

-E como. Mas eu adoro carinho, tá?

Um novo beijo doce.

-Amo você. Esse seu jeitinho de menino, a sua carinha, cada gemido seu, cada sorriso, cada lágrima, como você fala, como você se entrega, o seu café da manhã, seu almoço, seus beijos...

-Eu também te amo. Até quando você brigava comigo – você bateu em mim uma vez, lembra? – eu te amei.

-Mesmo? – Aldebaran ergueu uma sobrancelha, estranhando.

-É. Só que eu era burro demais pra admitir.

-Burro? Você era um poço de orgulho.

-Você também – disse com naturalidade, sem querer ferir ou humilhar.

-Mas você mudou – replicou o semita ofendido, querendo levar a conversa pra outro rumo.

-Você não.

-O quê?!

-Viu? – constatou Mu. – Você odeia que eu te contrarie.

-Mas...

-Mas nada, seu bobo. Você gosta de me controlar e de me ter aqui, ó, na palma da sua mão. E – quer saber? – eu adoro isso.

Silêncio. O ariano não imaginou que seu amante não sabia onde meter a cara.

-Você já sabe?

-Sei o quê?

-Quando vamos pra França, ué.

-Você topou?!

-Claro. Eu te pertenço, esqueceu? Vou aonde você for.

-Mas a Alemanha... É o seu país. Você nasceu e cresceu aqui. Seu pai morreu por ela. Sua mãe vive aqui. Você simplesmente vai deixar tudo pra trás?

-Já deixei. Quando desertei por sua causa.

Aldebaran o beijou, pensando onde estaria escondido aquele nazista orgulhoso e irritante de pouco tempo antes.

-x-x-x-

_É, tá meio curto. Na verdade, tá muito curto. É que faz uma cara que eu não recebo review, e eu tou meio que morta de preguiça._

_Seguinte: próximo capítulo tem personagens novos e, França!_

_Não vos esqueçais dos reviews, povo santo!_


End file.
